Tenmaku's Jealousy
by TheDarkeningWhiteSky
Summary: It's been a while since Hachibei had returned from England and things were looking up until the swarm of girls who had accompanied him back start to flock around him even worse causing Tenmaku's patience to rise. How will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

**I AM NOT KAZUROU INOUE, I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA (WISH I DID CAUSE I LOVED IT) I AM A NOVICE AT FANFICTION SO PLEASE EXCUSE THE MISTAKES, ENJOY!**

**Tenmaku's Jealousy**

**It had been a while since Hachibei had returned from his accidental trip, the highlight of his year, finally finding all his wanted parts. The day he returned was an eventful one to say the least; I still remember the gun being pointed in my direction. I remember the bright flicker of the flame from the lighter in the arsonist's hand. I remember the pain of being hit over the head; I remember how scared I felt being threatened. But it didn't stop me in believing in Hachibei, I had a feeling he would return to the dorm.**

**I missed him so much when he went to England, I would spend all day by the phone in hope that he would call, that he would show some life. I prayed every night that he hadn't forgotten about us, I was starting to lose hope little by little. Then came the day that he returned, the day I owed my life to him and of course the day I confessed my love for him. Well it wasn't the way I wanted to do it, but I had to do it, I had to. My heart was tearing apart from his absence so I swore if I ever saw him again I would tell him. **

**I couldn't believe his new image he'd returned with, his new found hairstyle made his eyes seem full of even more life and colour. His new sense of style made his looks protrude even further making him even more attractive. It was like he was a new person completely; he would've been, if it weren't for his love of parts. I swore after he returned that I'd always watch over him with the eyes he favours most. It hurt a little to think he still thought of some women as a personal joy but I promised I'd be there for him. **

**It was great having him back; the dorm had been so different, we lost very close friends. Sensei and Kirino went off to live separate lives, this meant we got new people joining the dorm; we also got a new dorm manager since Sensei left. The changes were great and it was weird without Maeda-kun by my side. The room he stayed in remained the same after he left, his little shack outside the dorm. No one ever went in there except for me and Yukari to reminisce the old days where he would lose his mind to protect the parts he loved. The room would always have the same scent he forever carried. I could recognise his aroma a mile away, heck maybe even further.**

**A few of the girls he'd helped throughout his quest back to Tokyo had stayed and enrolled in the academy meaning Hachibei was constantly being followed around. He'd become a celebrity since bringing this many 'hot' girls to the school. All the boys had found their dream partner and were happily paired off. The academy was full of loved up couples and it was clear that the epidemic wasn't going away anytime soon.**

**After confessing how I felt about Maeda, we'd been getting closer and closer, or so I'd thought. Whenever we thought we were alone, out of nowhere a random girl would pop out to surprise us both and ask if Maeda could go for a date. One night we were even having dinner in the dorm when the door fell down on top of Hachibei only to reveal a girl holding a notebook and a pen. "Where's Hachibei-san?" Gawping at the girl I said nothing, poor Hachi needed hospital treatment for a week after having his face flattened by a wooden frame.**

**It was a Monday morning and the sun was shining, today's going to be a good day I thought smiling. Maybe me and Maeda-san will finally get some peace. I got up and stretched, feeling the sun pour onto my skin through the window. Walking over to my desk I could hear birds chirping lively in the cherry blossom tree, I started humming along to no particular tune. Pinning my hair up into the usual ponytails I walked out my room and into the main room for breakfast. "****Ohaiyogozaimasu** **Tenmaku" beamed Yukari pushing her glasses further up her nose. I smiled back as I knelt down beside the table, looking down I saw that one place hadn't been set.**

**"Who's not eating today?" I asked quizzically**

**"Hmm? Oh Hachibei said he needed to do something at school so he left early" replied Yukari. What did he have planned I contemplated. He never left before breakfast or saying hello to me, this was strange.**

**After breakfast and getting dressed, I checked Hachibei's room, nothing. He really did leave early, but what for? I didn't know he had any work to be handed in; there weren't any projects to be completed. So what was his hurry? I let the subject drop and hurried up to Yukari so we could walk to school together. We chatted about just the general topics for the journey there, like schoolwork, relationships and some other matters. Then out of nowhere she asked "Senpai...How are you and Hachibei?" I looked over at her to see her face staring at the floor, slightly surprised by the question it took me a while to answer.**

**"Erm well... we're going fine, I wouldn't exactly say we were together yet but..." I couldn't finish because I didn't know what to say. The question was so random I hadn't been expecting it so I didn't quite know how to answer. Also I didn't really know myself how my relationship with Maeda-kun was; the only kiss we'd shared was that one in the October shower. The time I finally realised I loved him. I wanted to know if we were strong but I never could muster up the courage to ask him how he felt. **

**"That's good, I'm just...I...Well I just want to say, be careful Tenmaku-san" I looked at her confused but only saw her running off into the distance, hand on her face. What's up with her?**

**(****Ohaiyogozaimasu-Good morning)**

**Chapter one done, it's short I know but that's purely because its 3 in the morning and I have to get up early ****I hope some people read the manga Ai Kora because it's a great little romantic comedy that just hasn't got enough credit :( Thanks for reading, Chapter two up soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Love this manga still ;) Enjoy (I hope)**

**Tenmaku's jealousy Ch2**

**Since Tsukino ran off I was forced to walk alone to school. Whatever had troubled Yukari had to wait as I checked my watch 8:50 "Oh damn I'm going to be late" In my entire time at Sakashi-tamon academy I'd never been late and I wasn't about to break that record. I gathered my stuff in my arms and started running in the same direction of Yukari.**

** It was 8:59 when I got in and I gave a sigh of relief as the sensei hadn't arrived yet. In fact the sensei didn't arrive at all, great I ran for nothing I inwardly groaned at the thought. Though it was weird sensei hadn't arrived yet, normally time wasn't an issue and things would start as the bell rang. **

** I went up to Hachibei who was sitting at his desk flicking through a magazine, no doubt looking for even more perfect parts. "Hey, what happened this morning?" I asked trying to play it cool but also showing that I was a little annoyed. He didn't even acknowledge my existence; he kept his vision on the magazine. This made me even more agitated so instead of talking to him, I ripped the magazine from his hands. His facial expression changed from shock to anger.**

** "What did you do that for?" he yelled fists balled by his waist as he stood up from his chair in a rage.**

** "Well finally! Do you even know how long I've been standing here?" I yelled back throwing the magazine back on his desk without even looking at the front cover afraid of what it might be.**

** His face went blank "You've been standing there the whole time?" It was obvious now that he was too engrossed in his little world to notice me there.**

** "Err well...no not the whole time exactly, but I did say hi and you didn't reply" I turned my back to him but kept my face in his direction with one eye closed. I took this stance when I got annoyed with him, he didn't like it because he only had the privilege of looking at one of my 'perfect' eyes, also it made him feel guilty eventually making him apologise profusely.**

** "Oh, no harm done then" He said picking up his magazine again, sitting back down and reading it taking his attention off me to whatever was on the page. My jaw hit the floor, he never acted this way, he was meant to drop down to his knees and beg me for my forgiveness. What was with him today? Something was definitely wrong, that or he had picked up some good acting tips from his travels. **

** "We...well yeah that's just...fine then" I said still looking like my face had been slapped a thousand times by a wet fish. After gawping at Maeda-kun for a few minutes I resigned to my own desk still staring bleakly into the distance at nothing in particular. It was only when a replacement sensei walked into the room and told everyone to be quiet that reality hit me. **

** The day had started out weird and most probably was going to get even more bizarre. Hachibei had ignored me all through the lessons and at break I couldn't find him anywhere, not even with Shibusawa, he's messed up pervert friend. I looked everywhere, by lunch I was ready to give up. **

** "Hey...Yukari-san, have you seen Hachibei anywhere? I can't seem to find him no matter where I look" I asked looking solemnly at her after finding her in the cafeteria. I really was starting to worry and get upset now; I had to find Maeda soon. I needed to know what was wrong with him, whether I'd done something to upset him. **

** "Hmm...?" She looked up with a face full of surprise and also food. After gulping down her chicken noodles she pushed her glasses up. "No sorry Senpai, the last time I saw him was this morning after he...umm don't worry about it, I haven't seen him" She started blushing and sweating. Something tells me she'd seen Hachibei up to something.**

** "Tsukino..." I stared at her trying to force the answers out "What's Hachibei been up too?" I dragged the question still staring at her, so there was something to hide.**

** "No...No I err... I saw nothing, please Tenmaku, don't worry about what I've said, I didn't see anything you should worry about" And with that she bounded out of her chair clutching her bag and ran off. What is going on today? I screamed in my head. It's like everyone was turning against me, hiding things from me. Maybe he was seeing another girl? No surely not, he said it himself; he loved me over his love for parts. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it, or maybe he hadn't changed at all. Perhaps he was still the same pervert from the first day I met him. It took me a while to convince myself that he wasn't looking at my underwear, when I fell off my bike the first day we met and that it was my eyes he was staring at. **

** "What am I thinking?" I asked myself out loud, this was the guy who'd risked his life to save mine; surely he wouldn't do something stupid now. I decided to carry on my search for Maeda to try and find out why his whereabouts had to be kept secret. **

** Lunch was about an hour and a half so I had plenty of time to search for him. I asked a few of his loyal followers from his travels where he might be but none of them knew, they were clueless as much as me. I went around to our usual spots where we hung out, nothing, not even a Maeda fan was lurking around. Maybe I was dreaming, I tried pinching myself and found out painfully that no, I was not dreaming. **

** An hour later I had an idea, every time I was in danger he came to my rescue so perhaps if I was to be in danger then maybe he'll show himself finally. I asked a couple of boys from the year above me to pretend to mug me out of my lunch money, I didn't explain why they were to do this but they agreed to it after a quick bribe of money. So the plan was set, me and the two boys were round the back of the school building ready for the show to begin.**

** "Give us your money pretty girl!" Growled one of the boys, he was a good actor**

** "Yeah c'mon we're hungry and you're going to pay for us!" Grinned the other one, I'd made the right move hiring these two; they were good, almost too good in fact. I let out a girlish scream for the whole school to hear, and then waited a few seconds for Hachibei-san to show. But he didn't, I felt a little disappointed, after all those times he came to help me he decided not to show. **

** "Sorry guys, it didn't look like my plan worked but thanks anyway" I looked at them apologetically**

** "So do we still get our money?" Asked the taller one of the two**

"**Oh sure here" I handed them half of what I had on my person and then started to walk off.**

** "Hey wait little girl, you still owe us" The other guy said devilishly. My heart started thumping pretty fast. What did they mean; I'd paid them their money surely that was the deal sorted?**

** "What's wrong? You have what I promised I'd give you, I don't think I owe you anything" I said quizzically.**

** "Oh but money wasn't the only thing we had in mind..." They both started closing in on me, squaring me into a corner, their shadows casting over me. One of them grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly the other started pulling at my hair "C'mon pretty girl" The tall one said mockingly "Time to repay your debt".**

** I let out a scream louder than before feeling fear and panic building whilst my insides twisted. A few moments past when out of nowhere a stone flew straight toward the shorter boys head. When I looked in the direction it came from...**

**Sorry for the mistakes but I was watching Lee Evans whilst writing this :D I got distracted quite a few times ;) it's because he's awesome, anyway thanks for reading chappy two! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again people **** its great to see that people are reading this because it means people have read the manga which is just awesome!**

** A few moments past when out of nowhere a stone flew straight toward the shorter boys head. When I looked in the direction it came from, I couldn't believe my eyes! I continued looking up at a window on the second story floor, despite the fact that rocks were hurtling past me and hitting the harassers behind me. Without an ounce of knowledge or care I didn't realise that, the boys had in fact already ran off after about three stones, it was only when one of the stones hit me in the eye that I snapped back to reality. Cradling my eye I knelt on the floor almost close to tears. Ok so someone saves me then throws a stone AT me, how does that work out? I thought angrily.**

** "Oh get up; I didn't even fling it that hard at you, not like I did to those boys!" Shouted down a familiar voice,**

** "Ay...Ayame? Yatsuhashi?" I squinted up with my one working eye to see the blurred blob that was my rival...well really she was half rival half friend. She thought that by law Hachibe was hers and that she loved him automatically purely because he beat up the toughest guy in Tokyo. Based on that fact he was entitled to have the number one girl in Tokyo. Though she forbids anyone confessing to Maeda-kun, she would allow anyone to save him if need be.**

** "No I'm a leaf, OF COURSE ITS ME!" yelled down Ayame "Now get up here we have an emergency!"**

** It didn't take me long; I was up there in a flash, running up the stairs to the science lab located on the second floor. Why hadn't the school invested in some escalators? I walked into the room clutching my bag tightly wondering what the emergency could be. Maybe she'd lost her nail varnish and needed me to help her men from the Yatsuhashi black corps locate it. Maybe she'd decided that she needed fashion advice from someone who really knows the latest trend.**

** I put my bag down on an old wooden desk and looked around the laboratory hoping to find her still at the window throwing stones. She wasn't there, her leftover stones were, they rested on the window pane. I kept looking but eventually gave up and sighed. I went to pick up my bag but in an almost Godfather like fashion, the huge chair at the front of the classroom by the blackboard, slowly swung round revealing her face and curvy body Hachibei enjoyed so much. I was slightly taken back by this whole act and just stood frozen to the spot hand half outstretched for my belongings. We remained in silence for quite a while after that, just looking at each other. **

** A few more seconds ticked by when she suddenly leapt from the chair and cradled my waist. I could've died at that moment, what was she up to? **

** "Oh Tenmaku-san! It's horrible! It's dreadful! It's...rather cold in here" she said getting up and closing the window casually and swiftly. I didn't quite know what to do or say, this was supposedly the number one girl that every guy wanted to date and here she was breaking down in front of me. **

** "Um... Ayame, why exactly did you ask me here?" I quizzed her**

** "Hmm? Oh yes, well, one minute" She walked to the front of the classroom and sat on the huge chair again. "That's better, you've got to have some comfort, even in a crisis" She straightened out her skirt and brushed back her hair, trying to regain her previous posture. "Well the reason I asked you here was, well have you seen Maeda-kun recently?" She asked eyes fixed on me and my reactions. **

** As soon as she said Hachibei's name my heart jumped a beat, I never thought that the emergency would be about him. Yes he's caused a lot of difficulties in his time in Tokyo but he's always managed to come out of them unscathed...well, most of the time anyway. "Well...not since this morning I guess... what's he got to do with any of this?" I was slightly worried now, even if Hachibei did come out of his little adventures untouched almost, he still managed to make a huge ruckus doing so. And with the way he was acting this morning, something was definitely going to be wrong.**

** "Well, have you heard of the FHWC?" She asked with a serious and stern look on her face.**

** "Umm no..."**

** "It's a group made up by those girls he saved in Europe, the Female Hachibei Worshipping Comity. The ages range for young to even older girls than us." What the hell was she talking about?**

"**As of yet nobody seemed to know what the group was about, what they did or how they operated...until I sent a little spy in undercover" She sat back almost looking satisfied.**

** "Who did you send in?" I asked I already had an idea in mind.**

** "It didn't take much persuasion when I mentioned his name, her eyes lit up and just to make sure she took the bait, I came up with a little story about how he might feel a little bit more for her if he helped his close friends, it was Yukari Tsukino" A slit grin spread across her face like and she put her hands together but only touching by the fingertips. She looked like an evil genius on the verge of world domination.**

** "You sent Yukari undercover in a Maeda fan club?" I asked still not understanding fully**

** "Yes, but don't judge me just yet here comes the real reason I called you here" **

**Thank you for reading it **** it gives me real encouragement to know people actually read what I slap on a page. Sorry for its shortness, its kinda 3am and I'm lacking sleep already and it's all because I get my stupid GCSE results on Tuesday and it determines if I get into college or not so I spend my time writing on here to pre-occupy my mind, anyway babble over hope you like it! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, good news, I got into college :D anyway enough about me and my achievements on with the manga! Oh I've decided to not have it in bold as it looks better

...

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I had to sit down before laughing hysterically. I don't know why I laughed, it wasn't really the time but when you hear something you didn't expect you do weird things, this was my weird thing.

I didn't care what I sat down on as long as it was stable. My legs had been completely unstable and I would've collapsed under myself otherwise. Turns out it was a chair and it felt like a lifeline under the circumstances. Even though it was plastic and as hard as rock, it felt so soft. I looked up at Ayame who had kept the same stern look whilst explaining the story sitting in her huge Godfather chair.

"What? I don't understand what you're..." I stuttered confused. What she'd said had left me speechless. I really didn't understand what she was saying.

"Wake up Tenmaku-san!" She got up and slapped me hard on the face. My eyes widened in reaction as I brought up my hand and rubbed where her hand made contact with my face. I didn't understand it, why? Just why?

A few minutes earlier-

"You sent Yukari undercover in a Maeda fan club?" I asked still not understanding fully.

"Yes, but don't judge me just yet here comes the real reason I called you here"

I looked at her patiently waiting for her to explain. I moved forward and leaned on a nearby desk in her direction. Ok this is dragging out a bit too long I thought as I heard the second hand of the clock tick by.

"Ok so care to tell me why you did ask me here?" I asked almost expecting a resounding 'no' because of my hint of sarcasm.

"I'm building tension! Humour me would you, just once! Gosh, why are you so serious Sakurako?" My jaw could've dropped to the floor. What is with her? I pondered in my head.

"Would you just tell me already?" I groaned I was getting desperate now; I had to know what connection this had to Maeda. I needed to know why he was acting so unusual.

"Ok ok I'll tell you. It was reported by Yukari this morning that, well, Hachibe was kidnapped by the people of FHWC" She kept her vision to the floor and looked like she'd just broke the news about someone's death.

A few minutes later-

With my hand still on my face I zoned back in to find Yatsuhashi talking away about a plan and something about a wooden spoon and a washing line. She'd picked up a few of the stones and was tossing them between her hands. I watched the actions she used to move the stones from one hand to the other. Then what she'd said finally sunk in and I had a burning question to ask.

"Woah woah woah, stop Ayame, so he's been kidnapped by a group of girls who love him?" I asked still slightly confused. "If they love him so much, surely they won't harm him right?" A sprig of hope arose from the pit of my stomach.

"Well this is the thing, Yukari reported that they've bound and gagged him to a chair. They refuse to let him go" Then the hope fell as quickly as it came. She adverted her eyes away from mine as much as possible afraid that I may of thought she was lying.

None the less, I looked at her in horror "They're completely insane! We've got to help him" Finally realising what Yatsuhashi was talking about with the whole plan and rescue topics. Why would they gag and tie him to a chair? That's just...weird.

After a few more moments of discussion we finalised on a plan and set it into motion. First we needed to find Yukari; we checked everywhere finding her eventually in the toilets. We ran her through the plan and she agreed to join in the rescue of Maeda. We finally had the gang together, putting our differences aside, namely mine and Ayame's; we focused on the task at hand. We eventually came up with the nickname for the arrangement: Destroy! We don't know why we called it that; we just thought it was cool. We even managed to get some sunshades from the drama department and a couple of toothpicks from the canteen. We looked like a group of very poor actors from a gangster film.

We decided to wait it out and attack the next day. As the present day finished we waited around the school gates in hope of seeing Hachibei. He was in the last lesson I'd heard from Shibusawa, so by logic he should be walking out at any moment. This made me wonder why they let him go after lunch so he could get to lessons. After at least twenty minutes we saw him leave the school. Stalking him, we studied his clothes, movements and his facial expressions, Yukari even taking notes. He looked like he usually did, hair in a mess, clothes shaggy though it was a peculiar mark which stood out to me most. On the bottom of his neck protruded a red smudge, it was almost laughing at me. It can't be... I could feel my insides twisting again; maybe I'm over reacting... I hope so. Pushing the subject to the back of my mind, as hard as it was, I carried on looking at him. Everything looked normal except that mark on his neck. What is it? I wondered and what is it doing on his neck? This day had turned out to be less than the normal one I'd predicted that was for sure!

Sorry for the shortness, I've had a hard day and am pretty knackered. Hope you like the story so far... Thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello hello the lovely readers of Ai Kora, first off, thank you for reading my fanfic. To anyone who cares, I won't be updating for a week because my parents are taking me camping but I promise to carry on writing whilst I'm away so that I can do a major update when I get back. So enjoy

...

My eyes opened slowly as the light blaring through the window was too overwhelming. I rose up quickly and rubbed my eyes to wipe away the sleep. Groaning I looked around my room, it was still the way I'd left it last night, tidy and clean. Standing up, I gathered my school uniform and did my hair in the usual style. Dressing myself I grabbed my bag and went to check Hachibei's room. Once again he wasn't there. This is getting a little too weird I thought stepping into his room. I decided a little rummaging wouldn't hurt and that it might actually give me a clue as to what was going on in Maeda's mind. I walked over to his desk and opened up one of the drawers. Inside lay a few publications and a pen. Not thinking much of it, I looked through the papers on his desk ignoring the contents of the drawer.

"Damn" I whispered, I don't know why I whispered, there wasn't anyone else in the room and it wasn't exactly a secretive thing that I was doing. Then I remembered something about the day before. In the morning, when I walked up to Hachibe he was reading something, the only problem was, I didn't know what it looked like because I didn't look at the front cover. I cursed inside and looked back in the drawer. There were three publications in total, a magazine and two other texts, so if there was any clue it wouldn't take long to find it, well that was my theory anyway.

First I picked up one of the texts; it was a book well that's if you can call manga stories, books. I looked at the front page; it had a picture of a tall guy with spiky orange hair. He was holding a really long Katana which was oddly shaped and coloured black and white. Next to the guy was a short girl but she didn't look young. She had shoulder length hair which was a shade of really dark purple almost black; she wore a strand of it down the centre of her face. Her eyes were the most brilliant shade of amethyst and were her main feature. I looked at the book a little longer slightly interested in it and thinking of noting the title to possibly read it one day. I placed the book down on the desk and went to pick up the next magazine; it was one of Hachibei's dirty magazines.

"Oh geez" I cringed as I picked up the magazine using as little of my fingertips as possible. Practically throwing it on the desk I pulled out my tweezers from my bag and gently lifted the first page. "Well here goes nothing I guess" Taking in a deep breath, I lifted another page and scanned it quickly trying my hardest not to look at the graphic pictures, nothing. I turned to the next page and again scanned it not really sure of what I was looking for. I kept this up throughout the whole magazine until I turned the last page "Right one down, only one more to go" I was feeling optimistic, I can do this, I thought motivationally. Picking up the last text in the drawer I looked at the title, SECRET! My eyes widened. This is it! I thought almost screaming inside my head, I've done it! I've found a clue, I... Then I looked at the article properly, it was Hachibei's literature assignment. I could feel my heart being ripped out and stomped on, all hopes had been dashed, there wasn't a clue here what was I thinking I cursed. Then again- what if the FHWC had gotten here first... I pondered; maybe they'd cleared the place out in case anyone came searching. I picked up the assignment and started reading it. It was pretty good actually, totally not the style you'd expect from Maeda-san. As time flew by I suddenly remembered about school, I checked the clock on Hachibei's desk, "BUM I'M ALREADY FIVE MINUTES LATE!" I yelled, stuffing the papers into my bag.

It was one bad lashing from the sensei about my lateness and a break time full of board cleaning. It could've been worse I thought as I stood wiping away chalk from the previous lesson which would've appeared to of been maths. I sighed and wiped away the last of the chalk from the now sparkling board "Sensei, I'm finished" I said returning the cleaner to the holder next to the board.

"Very good, I hope you've learnt your lesson and if you're late next time, don't expect me to be so lenient" bellowed the teacher.

Hanging my head down and clasping my hands together in front of me, I replied "Gomen Sensei, I promise I shall not be late anymore" After standing up straight I waited for the Sensei to dismiss me and went to find a quiet place to think. I checked the time, ten fifteen, there was at least twenty minutes before the end of break. I went outside and sat down by a tree, placing my stuff next to me. I rested my head back against it and watched as the clouds rolled by. It was yet again another beautiful day with the sun shining and the clear air. Then looking over to the boys playing football I remembered about Maeda-sans essay. Pulling my bag open, I heaved it out almost tearing it. Finding the place I was at this morning, I read on. Then something stuck out at me, it stuck out more than a spoon in a clock factory.

...

(Gomen- sorry [I believe, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong])

Ok people that's it for now but I shall see you in a week! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Woah sorry guys for not updating quicker and thank you for the reviews, I'm ecstatic that people out there have read the awesomeness that is Ai Kora! I could've cried with happiness at the reviews ^^ Thank you guys so much for reviewing and if you want to spread the word about the manga! We could start an Ai Kora revolution!

...

I couldn't believe my eyes, it just didn't seem right. I pulled the paper away from my eyes, no difference; I pushed it closer to my face, STILL NOTHING! No matter which way I looked at it the paper didn't change. This is just weird on a huge scale I thought dumbfounded. Readying myself, I reread the paper from the top of the paragraph I was on before.

'I remained studying the girls' actions; I hid in shadows almost like a ninja when necessary. It won't be long before they realise my plan and take action. The whole ordeal has enlightened me into the exploits of girls. No one could've been prepared for the things I've found out already. On Thursday I shall interact with the species known as the FHWC to further my studies. I have one request to anyone who reads this, if I don't make it back, tell Tenmaku Sakurako- sock drawer...'

The report went on further than that but I couldn't be asked to read on, I just kept going over that last part. What was this report on and why did he include me in it? It just didn't make sense, any of it. And most importantly what does sock drawer even mean?

My mind went into a whir, I went numb and nothing made sense to me. I felt like I'd been injected with a sedative and I'd lost control of my bodily functions (luckily not my bowls) Of course that all changed when I got a football in the face. Lying on the floor in a spinning mess, I closed my eyes and winced against the pain.

"Ah sorry about that are you ok?" Asked a masculine voice

"Ah urgh... what?" I couldn't make sense of anything and any noise I heard came out as a muffle. I just managed to get a glimpse of the person ahead of me before everything went black.

It took a while before my body could feel again, I felt motionless and weak. Opening my eyes slowly I saw a fuzzed up image of a person. I moaned as I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down on whatever I was laying on. It felt soft and bouncy and with my expert judgement- it was a bed. Ok so it was a bit stupid in that I couldn't tell first off but give me a break, I'd just had a football to the face and found out that Hachibei's been kidnapped by someone who loves underwear!

"Hello, are you awake?" It was the same voice from before "Hello? Um miss are you sure she's ok?"

"Yes yes she'll be fine, give her a splash of water in the face she'll wake right up" came a female voice which was quite butch.

All of a sudden my face went cold and everything came into focus. I was in the school's medical room accompanied by the school nurse and the boy who'd kicked the ball. He sounded very polite and kind. The last thing I heard him say was an apology.

The room was white, like a typical medical facility, and the ceiling was plainly decorated. I sat up still unsure of my whereabouts and rubbed my head. A huge lump had formed on the top and it protruded out at an alarming rate. I groaned as I rubbed it, squinting I heard the boys voice again.

"Gomen Sakurako-san!" Whoever he was he was really civil and had a nice voice. It was smooth and comforting but also a little manly.

"Tha...that's fine, don't apologise" I smiled a weak smile to try and reassure the boy.

"No no its not, Gomen! Gomen Tenmaku gomen"

"Really its fine" I looked at him and he was bowing down, head held low. He was wearing the uniform in an informal fashion, shirt untucked blazer arms pulled up to his elbows, trousers covered in a little dirt. He looked up and he wasn't that bad looking. His face was a little plump but not too chubby to be called fat. His hair was chestnut brown and spiked up and brushed to the side. His eyes were a bright blue, almost as blue as mine and I could see the attraction. His smile was lovely, comforting and warming. I couldn't believe that someone this boyish could be so polite and kind. "Well as you already know my name's Tenmaku, what's yours?" I smiled at him to try and relax him a bit more.

" Oh I'm Daigo Juzu bu..but my friends just call me DJ, you... you can call me DJ if you want"

"Sure Ok DJ, nice name" He looked awesome and his name was awesome, I had a feeling that we'd get on great.

"Thanks but let me make it up to you later, meet me after school and I'll take you to the tea shop down town" He tried a guilty smile.

"Oh um ok but you really don't have to" I'd completely forgotten about meeting Yukari and Ayame to discuss the plan but at that moment I couldn't care.

I watched him as he stuttered and started rubbing at his cheeks. At first I was a little confused then I thought about my own cheeks. "Is there something on my face?" I asked worrying a little.

"OH! No no it's just, you umm you're going a bit red" Uh-oh I looked away and felt my face burning up. Why was I blushing?

"It must be because it's a little cold in here" I lied, I had to say something before he got suspicious.

"Oh um "I tuned back to see him removing his blazer. I watched as he wrapped it round my shoulders and bowed when he was done.

"Oh thank you Daig...I mean DJ" I smiled feeling the unnecessary warmth spread throughout my top half. I think he registered my happiness because he smiled too, a genuine smile.

A flashback reminded me of Sensei's warning about being late. I gaped as I looked at the clock on the white wall- 12:30.

"How long have I been in here?" I almost shouted

"Um for about two hours now" He looked slightly unnerved

"Have you been with me all this time?" I asked dumbfounded again

"Well erm yes, I felt really guilty for what happened that I thought I owed it to you to keep you company" I felt genuinely touched, this guy was unreal but in a good way.

"You should be in class and so should I actually" I tried to sit up but had to lay back down as my head started throbbing uncontrollably.

"No! You have to stay here nurse Akimi said you have to and I explained to both our teachers and they said it was fine if we were here" He said it comfortably and sat down relaxing himself.

We sat in the room explaining and introducing ourselves to each other, this resulted in me completely forgetting any troubles I had and most importantly, about Hachibei...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys I'm going to remove this story for a while, I'm swamped with soo much work and can only focus on one story. Apologies again, i shall post this story up again later in the month (hopefully) if not it will definitely be up before Christmas, sorry guys

Kind regards

TheDarkeningWhiteSky


End file.
